Death is Perfectly Livily
by ElizabethAnnRiddlie
Summary: A tale is about a friendship,understanding,and a murder that was never suppose to happen. Harry having fun,snape in for a suprise,and voldemort is going on a power ride. Charater Death, nonslash. Inspired by corspe bride. after 7th year, no Horcuxes
1. Death

Elizabeth Ann Riddlie

Death is Perfectly Lively 

"Good day! I am Elizabeth Ann Riddlie the author of this story," said a woman with long blond hair and glowing green eyes wearing a black dress and knee high boots appeared out of the darkness. " This story is inspired by the Corpse Bride, but does not have the same plot. I am very pleased that you choose this a story because I never stop until I am done."

Elizabeth smiled softly as she walked farther out of the darkness. Slowly the darkness dissolved away to be replaced by a foggy graveyard with the moon shinning above with a haunting taint. She crossed the graveyard and up a beautiful green grassy hill and stopped at the top of the hill.

"Here, we are," said Elizabeth sweetly as she dropped to her knees on front of the grave stone with vines and dirt covering it. "This is the grave of are dear savior Harry James Potter."

She uncovers the vines and dirt off the grave to reveal Harry Potter's name carved into the gravestone. "This is where we separate until later," She stands up and weaves her hands together and closes her eyes." But for now until thy end my friend T-bone shall be with you and tell the tale."

A skeleton with white polished bones appeared out of the fog wearing a black top hat. Elizabeth slowly walked though the fog and out of the graveyard and sight.

"This Tale is about a friendship, an understanding, and a murder that was never suppose to happen. It all starts at hog warts in the courtyard on March 4th, Harry's 7th year……………..

Hogwarts stood tall and alive with lights shimmering in the windows with every stone reflect the moonlight. The towers seemed to reach out and touch the night sky. Two figures stood outside hog warts in the courtyard arguing and yelling at each other with a raging fire. One figure was boys with raven black hair and emerald green eyes that blazed like fire of anger, determination, and power, but deep within his dark pupils shone with despair, lose, and fear. The other figure was a dark, tall man with greasy black hair, pale skin, and eerie black onyx eyes that seemed to be pit less and emotionless face, but at the moment it was filled with rage.

"Potter, you can't go you're not ready!" Yelled the dark, tall man, who was known as Severus snape or as the students call him Professor Snape.

"I've trained for 3 long years straight without a break and studied harder than any one could! I know I can do it! Besides want do you care if I die! It won't hurt you and your spying! You'll still have a choice between light and dark, so no one can touch you!" shouted the boy, who was known as Harry Potter, golden boy, the-Boy-Who-Lived, etc. "But this is want I am going to do weather you like it or not!"

"Fine! Go get yourself killed! Go waste all are hard work and training, we did for you! See if I care!" Snape yelled back in rage turning a little red in the face as he clutched his fists and shook with fury.

"Good! Because I am not going to waste my time here doing nothing!" shouted Harry angrily as he turned to leave.

"Fine!" Yelled Snape as he turned his back on Harry.

"Fine." said Harry in a low voice as he disappeared into the night. Snape turned around to see Harry was gone and started to curse under his breath as he climbed the steps back up into Hogwart that seemed to be giving off an eerie glow of knowing and sadness.

"They waited for Harry's return, but he did not return. After 3 days, they got so worried they began to search for him. They work night and day with out rest, but didn't found anything until a month later." said T-bone as the scene changed. He pulls out a newspaper and opens it. The newspaper had black print and photos that moved. On the front cover it read:

The Chosen One has Fallen!

_Earlier today, Harry Potters body was found in a graveyard in front of Tim Riddle's gravestone. He seemed to be beaten, struggled, cursed, broken, cut, and stabbed. He was declared died at the scene and labeled murdered._

_When news got out today a man was seen yelling, "Doomed! We're all doomed! We're all going to die! Doomed!" without Harry Potter hope seems to be lost in the wizarding world._

_We spoke to Dumbledore, he said that "There is little chance now to win and it may be the end!" He also seemed deeply sad and tired and old, now._

_Tomorrow at 11:00 am at Gordic Hollow Graveyard will be Harry Potter's funeral to say goodbyes to him and are hope. It will be open to everyone, too!_

The paper busted into flames and slowly turned into ash inch by inch. The scene changes into a graveyard and on the top of a hill stood several figures wiping as rain silently wiped for there lose. One figure was the dark, tall man, Severus Snape, who stood emotionless over the freshly dug grave. Another was a girl about 16 with long, strawberry red hair and chocolate brown eyes filled tears. Another figure was a man with wolf like features, brown and gray streaked hear, tired amber eyes, and sickly pale skin. Another was a girl with long brown, curly hair and brown eyes filled with tears of grief. On the other side of her was a boy with red hair and sea blue eyes with his arms around her and his head bowed in shame and grief. All of these people had one thing in common their love for Harry known or not.

They stood listening to the speech about Harry's life and achievements. Soon, the crowd that surrounded them left them standing before the grave to grieve.

"I am going to miss him." said the sickly man; know as Remus Lupin as he swiped at the tears from his eyes.

"We're all going to miss him, Lupin." said the red headed boy, known as Ron Weasley Harry's best friend, as he hugged the brown haired girl, known as Hermione Granger, as she sobbed into his chest.

Soon, Harry's friends left in grief and misery. Ron and Hermione left first with Hermione sobbing uncontrollable and Ron trying to comfort her. Ginny fell to her knees and cried over Harry's grave. Remus slowly brought her back to her feet and walked away.

Leaving Snape alone at Harry's grave in the rain. The rain dropped off the tips of his jet-black hair. His onyx eyes filled with grief, pain, self-anger, and gilt. Grief for the loss of his favorite archenemy. Pain of gilt and grief of lose of something more important. Self-anger for letting Harry get the better of him, his temper, emotions, and tongue get away. Gilt of knowing he could have stopped Harry, saved Harry from this fate, and of not saying the things he should have told him.

"I am so sorry, Harry!" whispered Snape, his voice filled with uncontrollable emotion. He swallowed and took control of his emotion. " I didn't want you to die!"

Soon the clouds cleared to show a beautiful night sky. Before he left, he dropped an object on to Harry's grave and ran down the hill and into the shadows of night in sorrow. The object seemed to be a white rose, which led on the fresh grave in the shadow of the gravestone.

The picture seemed to tell the whole story all on its own. A white rose alone on a freshly dug grave and a gravestone with a name carved on it with a shadow that stretch down to the bottom of the hill and the moon high in the night sky as it's beams of heavenly blessed light reach out to the grave. Yet, through the seasons the scene will change, but the shadow, moon's light, and the white rose shill stay until the time comes that won't happen for years.

A/n: A big thanks to Mizz Moony Luver!


	2. 2 years

"So, for 2 years the order and the light fought the dark, but after 2 years the light began to fade with out it's power; it's hero; it's leader." said T-bone in a sad low voice. "In those 2 years, Remus died fighting a death eater, who spook poorly about Harry, and attacked in blind rage. He did kill the death eater, but there were other death eaters, which killed him. Ron and Hermione are still alive and fighting for the light today, but they seem depressed without Harry and they had planned on getting married, but never happened. Ginny started living in a shack in the country away from magic. She fell into a deep depression after the funeral. The Wizarding world is now hiding in fear. The streets and shadows are darker then usual. Every shadow is looked upon in fear or something will jump out and attack them." the scene started to change from darkness to a dusty old chamber. "Now 2 years later in the underground headquarters for the light………………………………...

Two men stood in an old dusty chamber. The chamber was located underground, so, the dark forces wouldn't be able to find them. The chamber had a wooden chair and desk, a bookcase with very few books on it, and dirty, gray stone walls. Cobwebs and dust covered every inch of the chamber.

One of the men was a tall, dark man, Severus Snape, but now his eyes looked worn, tired, but still had a cold, hard stare. His face was emotionless as he stood in the middle of the chamber. Second man had long white hair and sapphire blue eyes with a dull look to them. His face and body language told that he felt tired, worn, and old.

"Albus, I don't know if we can last much longer and the dark lord is getting suspicious of my position." said Snape sorrowfully.

"I know, Severus. But I have plan. It's a desperate decision, maybe even crazy, but it's our only last option." said Albus sadly with a sigh. He walked over to the desk and sat in the wooden chair heavily.

"Well, wants the plan. I am desperate enough to do anything." said Snape impatiently as he placed himself in front of the desk. Albus looked at him over his glasses and his eyebrows rose at Snape's statement.

"Really, I'll hold you to that," said Albus firmly at Snape pointly as he leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk and fooled his hands. " My plan is to bring Harry back."

"What! How? I mean his dead and it's dangerous to bring back the dead." exclaimed Snape in shock and confused as his thoughts and feels madly scattered and buzzed around his head making him truly perplexed.

"Clam down, Severus. Let me explain," said Albus demanded calmly in a firm tone. Snape complied and took a deep calming breath and relaxed as his thoughts and feels stopped buzzing around and settled down. " My plan is to send a person to the under world to search for Harry and try to get him to come back. The ritual is called Haunted Visit, it requires on e person to go and the person can stay as long as they want, but there are a rules: 1 the person can get killed down there so they have to be careful. 2 the person can't use magic. When the person wants to return they have to say 'turtles love lemons.' And I think that's about it."

"Albus, Who's going to the under world to get Potter?" asked Snape as he narrowed his eyes at him. Suddenly getting the feeling that he shouldn't have asked.

"Why Severus, I thought you would go!" answered Albus in a false surprised mocking voice.

"Why? I hate the boy everyone knows that and so does the boy." said Snape disgusted tone, but deep down he didn't mean want he said about the boy.

"First of all you're the only one capable to go. Second, he'd most likely trust you. And third, you said you'd do anything." answered Albus with an evil smirk. Snape blinked and then sighed in defeat knowing that you can't change the old mans mind once he makes up his mind.

"Okay Albus, but is it safe and is there after effects?" asked Snape in a defeated tone.

"Yes its safe, there is one after effect; you are bonded to the person you bring back." answered Albus a little surprised that snape didn't argue or protest. Snape widened at being bonded to Potter. _Why me…I'd probably be dead when this is over…either by Death Eaters or Voldemort…or Potter…._ Snape sighed at his thoughts of his future demise. After potter death, Voldemort took over right away taking his advantage of their time of grief. Forcing Snape to stay spy and making it more risk. He ended up killing and torturing many innocent souls, leaving him in a heavy haze of gilt and pain. He knew if did this he was going to die.

"Okay lets get this over with." said Snape in a not-so-thrilled voice with a deep sigh.

"Meet me at the graveyard where we buried Harry at midnight tomorrow." said Albus as he got up from the chair and over to Snape and patted him on the back and squeezed his shoulder, before leaving him alone in the chamber.

Snape bowed his head in thought of his new task and how to get potter to come with him to the land of the living. Snape sighed, knowing Potter was going to be stubborn, but hopefully Potter will listen to him. "I guess I should have seen this coming." he muttered as he left the chamber to return to the Dark Lord.


	3. the Land of the Dead

Chapter 3: The Land of The Dead

Upon the hill not a living thing touched it, not even a plant grow upon it. It was covered in dead plants and some were burnt from the raid. A death eater raid, one that happened right after the light had buried Harry. they set the hill on fire and tortured and killed the people in the surrounding area. The fire had danced across the hill sending black wisped smoke across the sky dimming the light of the moon. The fire had been naturally put out by the rain about a few days later.

The burnt grass crackled under the weight of the foot falls walking across it. Upon reaching the top of the hill Snape looked around hard at the surroundings. He could see the trails of foot prints of people whom visited the dead, and his own. The trees looked as if they would fall apart with one strong blow. He looked down to see the gravestone was still ashy with thick layer of dust. Upon the grave laid a black pile ash where once sat the rose he lift. Up above him the moon was full and brightly shinning surrounded by twinkling stars a championed by gray clouds rolling across the sky.

"It's quiet depressing , isn't?" whispered Albus as he climbed the hill to Snape's side. Snape nodded as the wind swapped around them. "Well, let's begin. Severus, I need you stand on top of the grave."

Snape compelled as Albus got a dagger out of his robes. "Now, remember to say 'Turtles love lemons' to return, okay?" Snape nodded.

"God forbid if I didn't come back." muttered Snape under his breath. Albus gave him a firm stare, before continuing.

" Now, Severus, I am going to cut you and I need you to bleed on the grave. While I say the incantation, when I say 'Haunting' You'll feel a tug on your soul, you have to let go, got it?"

Snape nodded in understanding as Albus approached him and cut his arm. He felt the cold steel cut into his skin as warm blood oozed out of his wound. He watched as the blood dropped off his arm and on to the grave. In the background, he could hear Albus chanting in a strange language. His ears started buzzing, feeling detection to the world, and blood flow to his head slowed. His vision blurred and he became dizzy and his head swam.

Suddenly, Snape heard Albus shout "Haunting!" and he felt a tug on his soul and at first fought, but let go when he remember Albus's words. His vision fogged and he felt the rush of wind and the roaring in his ears.

Snape felt his feet slam on to the ground as if he were falling as his vision cleared he could see he stood on a hill and beyond it stood a village that looked familiar to him. He turned around to see Hogwarts standing tall in all it's glory. He befuddled, the last time he saw Hogwarts, it was in a giant pile of ruins and rabble, the yard and grounds filled with ashes, dried blood and dust. It had been a terrible and horrific sight that would make even the most cold hearted cry, but this sight in front of him was wonderful and honorably.

Snape was suddenly ripped from the sight by shouting somewhere on the grounds. He looked at where the sounds came from to see a disturbing sight. A lion carrying a basket in it's mouth being chased by a man. That wasn't the disturbing part. The lion's back legs were bones, really, with bald spots and looked mangy with it's eyes sunk in, and dried blood clods. The man had mangy, ragged black hair that could match potter's, bright dark green eyes sunk in as well, bony body with papery skin, and were tattered cloak. There was not a doubt in his mind he was in the land of the dead.

"Come back here! You Fool!" shouted the man as he chased the lion, panting heavily. Snape then noticed two women giggling at the lion and man stand not 2 feet away. One of them had long frizzy, black hair, sunk in cheeks, and wore Victoria blue dress. The other one had short, curly mass of brown hair, bright amber eyes, and wore gold and yellow Victoria dress.

Suddenly, the woman in the blue dress turned to Snape with a welcoming, smile. "Well, Severus Snape. Welcome to land of the dead!"

...to be continued.


	4. The Founders

Chapter 4: The Founders

_Suddenly, the woman in the blue dress turned to Snape with a welcoming, smile. "Well, Severus Snape. Welcome to land of the dead!"_

"How'd you know my name? Who are you?" asked Snape expressionless, yet a little confused.

"I am Rowea Ravenclaw. This woman next to me is Helga Hufflepuff." answered Rowea giving him a kind smile.

" Pleased to met you." said Helga with a curtsy and Snape nodded in return.

"Those two over there," she pointed at the man chasing the lion. " Are Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor."

Snape tried to hide his shock, but unsuccessful as Rowea watched with amusement as he became confused. "Wait…..why are you here? And you didn't answer my first question. What's up with them?"

"Well, I am part of the welcoming party. I help the new dead or in your case, visitors, around here," replied Rowea nicely. "And Salazar is trying to get back our lunch, which Godric ran off with. I must say there most amusing."

"Do they act like this all the time?" asked Snape emotionlessly as he stood next to her, also wondering why they would need food.

"Yes, they do. It quiet funny really." said Rowea with a huge smile.

"why do you need food?" asked Snape.

"We don't, we do it for the pleasure." answered Rowea and turning back to the guys. They watched as Salazar start to catch up to Godric. The

space between them decreased, it wasn't long before they merely a few inches apart when Salazar jumped Godric.

"I got you, now." shouted Salazar as Godric struggled under his weight. Salazar reached over and grabbed the panic basket. Godric growled as he ripped it out of his mouth. Salazar jumped up and ran towards Rowea, Helga, and Severus with Godric on his heels. Godric didn't take to long to catch up to him and pounced on him sending the panic into the air.

In slow motion, they all watched as the panic basket sailed through the air and crushed on to Severus's head. They a; ;busted out laughing at the sight of Severus covered in sandwiches and salads. Severus wasn't laughing , he glared at them all and scowled in disgust.

"Oh, lighten up, Severus." said Rowea as she tried to stop laughing. "Any way, I must ask you something."

"Sure, but first I would like to get cleaned up or does this require me to be this way." Severus said sarcastically as he glared at her.

"Of course not, allow me. Skurge!" said Rowea as Severus was cleaned up in stead.

"Wait- You can use magic?" sputtered Severus a little confused. _ why can they use magic and not me…?_

"Down here everything has magic and everyone are seen as equals. There is no reason to fight when your dead." answered Rowea calmly with a bitter smile as Salazer and Godric finally stopped laughing and got off the ground and joined them, as Godric changed back to a human.

"What happens who are pure evil?" asked Severus as the thought of dark lord living down here scared him.

"Well….." Rowea turned to her friends they wore serious expression. Salazer walked over to Severus with a expressionless face.

"Everyone comes here good and bad, but evil, if pure is sent to the firepits, but if they have a bit of good they stay here." replied Salazer seriously as silence rained down down upon them.

"What are the fire pits?" asked Severus a little nervous, but hide it very well.

"The fire pits are the only thing that can completely destroy a person forever as it they never existed. It's the ultimate death. They are usually located where an angel has fallen." answered Salazer solemnly at his finish silence followed once more.

Rowea took it upon herself to break it. "Well, back to business. Now, Severus why are you here to visit?"

Severus turned towards her and spoke calmly, but solemnly. " I am here to get _Harry Potter _to came back to the land of the living with me."

" Ahh, Harry Potter!" said Rowea as her face broke out into a wicked grin and exchanged a look with her friends. Severus was puzzled at this movement and his burrow furrowed questionly. "Let's see…hmmm. What time is it?"

"It's about 3 o'clock." answered Helga look to the sky and the shadows to try and tell.

"Well, we all know where he is." said Godric breaking out into a riot of laughs, only stopping when Salazer used a silent charm, which led them into another fight.

"Where is Potter? And why is it so funny?" asked Snape still feeling a little confused and left out, but didn't show it.

"Harry's at the 3 broom sticks, and you'll found out why it's so fnny soon enough." replied Rowea with a soft grin and started walking down the hil and towards Hogsmeade. "Come on!" she yelled over her shoulder.

They all walked down into town, Snape saw all kinds of dead people happily chatting or playing without a care in the world. He wished life in the land of the living was like this, instead of people dying and scared of there own shadows. This all made his mission all the more important. He had to get Potter to came back and get rid of Voldemort.

...to be continued.


End file.
